fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Harley
Harley Harler is a 24 year old Fencer researcher, she's always thinking about her research. She has a sloppy and laid back personality. Also, she doesn't realize yet that her beauty can make men's hearts skip a beat. She suspiciously carries a bag full of test tubes around her waist. Appearance Harley has fair skin and bright green eyes. Her hair is black and appears to be shoulder length, with a longer amount pulled into a low ponytail that reaches her hips. She wears an outfit consisting of a white top tied below her breasts underneath an orange jacket with a big brown collar and cuffs with a diamond pattern to match the diamond shaped buckles. One sleeve reaches her elbow while the other goes to her wrist. She also wears a pair of tight black pants with a diamond pattern belt and straps on the right leg to hold items, while on the left thigh, part of the material is cut and held by dark straps. She wears black shoes with a single orange line on each one, a pair of brown and black gloves, and a black choker with a hoop dangling from it. Personality Harley is best described as a "Fairy" fanatic. She is often interested in learning about fairies and their abilities, going as far as to take strands of their hair in order to study them in great detail. Her obsession with fairies seems to take up most of her attention, as she seems uninterested in anything that doesn't seem to be remotely related to a fairy. She also seems to often make a mess while she is buried in her studies (though some of the other members of the party seem to think that Bahus cleaning up after her is also part of the cause). She also seems to lack some common sense, nearly stripping herself when she thought it was too warm. However, Harley does care about other people, and act when those she cares about seem to be in danger. Story Harley is first seen at the Katticus Ice Cave and is later seen at the Sunflower Inn, where she joins Fang. In the alternate timeline, she leaves capes at the Katticus Ice Cave for Fang's party to use and later "stalks" them back to the Sunflower Inn, joining them afterwards. After a time-space portal sucked the party members to the alternate Vile God timeline, she was seen again in Dorfa's meeting room. She was hired by Marianna to help Galdo out after he failed to capture Tiara. The two send false information of Fang wandering around in Katticus Ice Cave to lure Sherman and the others in, but were defeated after the party fought back. Trivia * Harley jokingly said to Fang that they should trade fairies, much to Bahus and Eryn's annoyance. * In Harley's ending of the Vile God route, it is hinted that Harley has a small crush on Fang stating that if there's some kind of "mistake", he has to take care of it * Harley tells Tiara that she took photos of her when she was trapped inside the Vile God. At that time, Tiara was naked, and she uses her body as a reference for research. * Harley still has the naked Tiara photos even though she said she would get rid of them. Category:Female characters Category:Fencers Category:Characters Category:Harley Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists